


REYLO LESSONS

by Gallanco732



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hilarious, LMAO, Masterbation, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Tico - Freeform, Smut, Virgin Rey, her friends are not ready, rey has no shame, rey wants to know about a man's seed??, reylo smut, rose tico is the best friend, seriously please read this, sex teacher kylo ren, take of your pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallanco732/pseuds/Gallanco732
Summary: Rey learned some unexpected things while stranded on a planet with Kylo Ren, and her friends are not prepared to handle it.





	REYLO LESSONS

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this hilarious story in my head and I have to get it out. Just stupid fun. Warning NSFW, and I swear I’ll be working more on my main fic today lol! So, without further ado…

Rey had spend 12 whole standard days stranded with Kylo Ren on some backwater world before the rebels had rescued her. They arrived at the same time the First Order did and in the confusion they managed to tear her away.

Rey didn’t seem all that pleased when they rescued her. But, Finn was sure she had just been through a traumatic ordeal and needed some time.

Nothing some great food, with great company and a wicked card game he used to play as a trooper wouldn’t fix.

Finn, Poe, Rose and Rey sat around a table enjoying each other’s company and Rey smiled. _Good,_ Finn thought, _she’s warming up._

Indeed, she finally felt comfortable opening up to her friends about what had happened.

“We fought terribly those first few days,” Rey recounted as she dealt the cards, “but after we beat each other to a pulp, we started working together to survive. He actually taught me many things Luke Skywalker never would have dared.”

“Really? Why wouldn’t Luke teach you?” asked a concerned Finn.

“He was afraid I would fall to the dark side like Kylo Ren,” Rey explained, “and he was a broken old man, it wasn’t a good fit.”

Poe was totally taken aback, “What did this guy teach you? Why would he? Aren’t you his enemy?”

“Yes, but I’m also the only other person left in the galaxy with powers like him…” she trailed off in deep thought, “We’re sort of the same being, but opposite.”

Her friends exchanged nervous looks but kept on playing.

It was Rose’s turn to deal. She renewed Poe’s question, “What did he teach you? Some powerful techniques?”

“Oh yes, very rigorous fighting techniques. Some awesome mind bending abilities and at night, when we were sore and battered, we’d read the jedi texts together in the hot spring.”

…

More weird looks are exchanged between the friends staring at Rey.

“Hot spring…” Poe asked gently.

“Oh yes they were all over the planet, deliciously warm damp caverns, lit by naturally bio-luminescent rock formations. It was quite beautiful.”

“And you sat… together?” Finn added.

“Well it’s hard to read them if we’re sitting apart.”

They were too scared to ask anything further. Poe took the cards next and shuffled them nervously, “And what did you learn?”

A service bot floated in and served them all blue milk. They sipped it as they listened to her answer.

“So, many things. About balance and the force and just real world things I was really surprised about. Like, for example, Poe, Finn,  are yours long and thick and smooth like Kylo’s?”

Pffft!! Finn and Poe spit their milk all over the cards.

“We don’t have lightsabers Rey!” Finn said forcefully as he helped to clean up the milk.

“No, not lightsabers. Your dick in your pants.”

PFFFFT!! Now Rose spit her milk. Poe and Finn looked like they were going to faint, “WHAT?!?!?” All three yelled.

“Well, I was really curious after seeing him get in the water, so I made him show me.”

“Made him? Show what? Rey what are you talking about?” Finn was shouting while pulling his hair.

“I mean it’s not a big deal, I just want to know where the man’s seed came from…”

“SEED?!?!?!” Poe shouted backing away from the table, up to the wall, arms splayed out like it was the only thing keeping him from falling over.

Rose was in stunned silence, mouth open, milk dripping the corner of her mouth,

“Yeah,” Rey went on, not understanding her friend’s incredulous reactions, “After one of our fights I made him take his pants off.”

“What do you mean you MADE him,” Finn asked desperately, now pacing back and forth.

“Well, he didn’t want to at first. He thought I was crazy. But once I put my hand on it and took my shirt off….”

“AHHHhh!!” Finn shouted, shoving his fingers in his ears. He started shouting “Lalalala can’t hear anything, this is not happening, Lalalalala!”

Poe fell to his knees… “you RAPED Kylo Ren?”

“No, no, no! He really liked it…”

“I BET HE DID,” the men shouted!

Rey tried to contain the hysteria that had broken out, but her friends were melting, losing their sanity before her eyes.

“Calm down! I mean, it only happened a few times. I mean twice with my hand and once with my mouth, which, by the way is it supposed to taste so salty…”

Finn collapses on the floor in a dead faint.

“I know it’s supposed to go inside, not outside, but still. And then he only got to do it to me like twice but my STARS can the force do some incredible things to the body! I didn’t know he could both kill and do such wonderful things…”

A crawling Poe reaches a shaking hand towards the door, but also passes out.

“And don’t get me started about tongues, did you know they’re not just for eating food? And… oh Kriff, hey guys are you ok?”

Rey is just about to turn to aid her friends when a frozen Rose finally rises, grabs both of Reys hands and looks at her with determination and sparkles in her eyes.

“Rey, tell me EVERYTHING!”

And giggling the girls recount every sordid and educational detail.

;D


End file.
